herofandomcom-20200223-history
Marah
Marah and Kapri are formerly two of the three secondary antagonists (along with Zurgane) in the TV series Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. They are sisters, the nieces of Lothor by marriage. Exactly who Lothor marries to gain this relation is never made clear. All is known is that their parents allowed them to stay with Lothor during his quest for power. History Though they are both stereotypically foolish, Marah (who has black hair and bug-looking headress) is rather more ditzy than Kapri. Kapri (who has pink hair), on the other hand, is meaner and more scornful (especially of Marah). Marah and Kapri constantly tried to prove to their uncle that they were evil enough to be in his army, and frequently showed each other up and the other generals in order to do so. Most often, Lothor considered them pests at best. Kapri used Lothor's PAM (Personal Alien Manager) to summon monstrous warriors from across the galaxy, and also to increase them to massive size. On one occasion, Marah was apparently kicked out of Lothor's army when her old friend, Beevil, upstaged her. Miserable, she gained the trust of Dustin Brooks, the Yellow Wind Ranger, to defeat Beevil. In the end, however, it was revealed to be part of a deception to make Beevil more powerful. Beevil was destroyed, but Lothor and the other villains nonetheless congratulated Marah for betraying Dustin. Marah appeared to be regretful of it, though she claimed she was indeed evil. Towards the end of the series, Marah and Kapri appeared to have hidden depths when they apparently arranged for Lothor's generals to overthrow him. It appeared that they were masterminds, merely hiding behind their ignorance, but this was soon revealed to be a ploy by Lothor himself. He was using them to destroy all of his own generals, and add their power to the Abyss of Evil, which would overflow and destroy the world. When their usefulness was at its end, though, Lothor betrayed them too and left them aboard the Dark Ship as it was about to explode. This led to them helping to free the captive Ninja Students and paved the way for their redemption. One must ask how Marah and Kapri could suddenly turn from evil to good. One possibility is that when Lothor betrayed them, they realised that evil was not what they expected and thus rejected it. This is suggested by their childish arguments about which of them would rule over which part of the world. Another theory is that they were never truly evil to begin with, and that their attempts to impress Lothor were just that - attempts to impress a senior family member, and feel the sense of belonging that accompanies it. In the final episodes, they attached to Cam and Sensei in a similar way, having learned earlier that they were also related to them in some way. At the very least, Marah revealed a sensitive side a number of times during the series. She became highly emotional when she lost a pet, or when nobody took her seriously. This is also suggested, for Marah at least, during the Beevil incident. Some have suggested that she only pretended to be evil after this in order to bring Lothor down from within. Powers and Abilities Kapri's powers include teleportation, clothes transformation, energy projection, martial arts skils and shielding. She can project ice frost, control her sword while attacking her enemies, and can blow her enemies away with her breath. Marah's powers consist of energy projection, combat techniques, shielding, flight, clothes transformation, and weapon-hand extension, martial arts skills and teleportation. Gallery Marah and Kapri.jpg|Marah and Kapri as students in the Wind Academy. Trivia *Marah is portrayed by Katrina Devine while Kapri is portrayed by Katrina Browne. *In the episode, Eye of the Storm, Marah is shown to be afraid of being laughed at by everyone and Kapri is shown to be afraid of spiders. Navigation Category:Teenagers Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Category:Related to Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Selfless Category:Comic Relief Category:Tricksters Category:On & Off Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Siblings Category:Ninjas Category:Insecure Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Determinators Category:Loyal Category:Mutated Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Heroic Liars Category:Defectors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Stalkers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Honest Category:Antagonists